Inconsciente
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: A veces el inconsciente logra gritar la verdad que el consciente se niega a aceptar. Quizás no hay verdad más absoluta que el hecho de que Edward la quiere. Quizás esa es la única verdad que puede sanar su corazón maltrecho. Reto Un instante de amor -E/B-


**Madre mía, no puedo tener tiempo libre, no hago otra cosa que escribir xD Es una viñeta que no se muy bien de dónde ha salido. Es para el reto "Un instante de amor" del foro _Príncipes de Hogwarts_. Estás situado en los inicios de Luna Nueva, resulta evidente en que momento. Sólo me queda recomendar leer con _Addicted_ y _Behind these hazel eyes_ de Kelly Clarkson.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo, la imaginación y la obsesión por Twilight._

* * *

**Inconsciente**

No puede respirar. No puede ver nada más en su mente. Es Edward, una y otra vez en su cabeza. Es su sonrisa, el tacto de sus manos ciñéndose en torno a su cintura. Es Edward mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Mike Newton. Es Edward en el sofá de su habitación, mientras escuchan jazz y mueve el pie rítmicamente. Lo único que puede ver es a Edward, no puede evitar recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con él, desde el primer encuentro en la cafetería hasta esa tarde en el bosque.

Se pone una mano en el pecho. Al llegar a ese momento de su vida, le duele como si le hubieran abierto el tórax (rompiéndole todas las costillas en el proceso) y le hubieran hecho un enorme agujero en el corazón. Casi puede notar la sangre salir a borbotones, como una fuente macabra. Una parte de ella quisiera sangrar de verdad, esperando que, quizás, su olor fuera lo suficiente fuerte para traer a Edward de vuelta hasta Forks. Sigue llorando acompañada de sus recuerdos. El que más quiere olvidar es el que más acude a su mente. Doloroso y persistente.

Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Recuerda todos los _te quiero_, todos los _te amo_ que Edward pronunció. Todos y cada uno. Siente que tiene que tiene que rememorar esas palabras una y otra vez.

Mentiras.

Quizás en su momento no lo fueron, piensa amargamente. Quizás en ese momento la amaba de verdad. Pero por eso no dejaba de doler. Porque ya no la quería. Ya no la amaba. La quería lejos de él y se había encargado de que así fuera.

Querría dar media vuelta sobre la cama. Siente que si mueve un solo músculo el agujero en el corazón se hará más grande. Es tarde, sabe que es de madrugada y que ella debería dormir. Pero no quiere volver a esas pesadillas, que son casi tan dolorosas como sus pensamientos conscientes. Vuelve a pensar en Edward, en su claro. Recuerda la conversación que mantuvieron, pero intenta mantener su atención concentrada en su imagen. Siente que el destello brillante de la piel de Edward bajo el sol se le está quedando clavado bajo los párpados. Pero no es poético, como leyó en muchas historias. Porque a pesar de la belleza de la imagen, es horriblemente doloroso. Porque cada detalle que le recuerda con demasiada fuerza la condición vampírica de Edward lo es.

_(Ya no hay oportunidad de que ella brille bajo el sol)_

El cansancio se apodera de ella, y las barreras entre el mundo real y el de los sueños se difuminan lentamente. Ahora es Bella, la Bella Swan que no vive reducida a un bulto sobre una cama. Es la Bella de ojos chispeantes que se mueve con poca gracia de un lado para otro. Pero se mueve. Mira alrededor y ve que está en el claro. Y entonces, allí lo ve a él. Tumbado en el suelo, con una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en los labios y la piel brillando bajo el sol tibio.

Siente que el corazón le late a toda velocidad, de una pieza. Se acerca a él sin miedo y se sienta a su lado. Él la rodea con los brazos y lentamente le cubre el rostro con pequeños besos. Bella sonríe y le acaricia el pelo con las manos, intentando que sus labios se posen sobre su piel fría.

-Te quiero.-le susurra al oído

La quiere. No hay nada más cierto en el mundo, excepto, quizás, que ella también lo quiere. Se miran y se sonríen. Bella no cierra los ojos, intentando absorber cada instante de la presencia de Edward.

Siente las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Es vagamente consciente de estar en su habitación, pero siente demasiada tranquilidad, bienestar y sueño (para qué negarlo) como para ser realmente consciente de nada. Recuerda vagamente y sin saber por qué, que según Freud el inconsciente suele contener una enorme parte de lo que somos. Que el inconsciente suele acumular aquello que la mente no puede soportar. Se da la vuelta en la cama, volviendo a sumirse en un sueño muy distinto al que ha abandonado, en un bosque sin luz y buscando algo que no podrá encontrar nunca.

A veces el inconsciente vence momentáneamente al consciente para gritarle lo que se niega a aceptar.

Lástima que la razón sea eficiente e intente imponer su lógica _(a menudo absurda y equivocada)_.

Lástima que la razón permita que se abran agujeros dolorosos en el corazón.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina. Sé que no hay mucho romanticismo, que es más bien drama, pero me ha salido esto, que le haremos.**

**Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza :)**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
